In Honour of Remembering
by Starsinger04
Summary: What about the Skylanders that would've been? Have been? Or still will be? Terrible secrets and incidents happen in which we cannot replace. Blades blames himself for a loss of a close friend, how will this shake the team? And how will the burden lift? Everything belongs to rightful owners!
1. Past

**_So here's a sad little story about an OC Skylander that would've been if it weren't for this terrible incident. I say no more, read on and review!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Check Mate<em>**

* * *

><p>Spy Rise was attending to a patrol just around Chompy Mountain. The new recruited apprentices: Check-mate &amp; Blades, were on this patrol as well as Scratch to keep an eye on things. Blades had wanted to come with them as it was Check-mate's first patrol. Spy Rise's new apprentice had worked hard and long to earn this patrol and Scratch had wanted to make sure that this all went well.<p>

"C'mon, slow-poke!"

"Shut up, Blades!"

"Why should I, and how will you make me?"

Suddenly the little white and black elf flew past the young blue dragon with a shocked expression and cold smirk.

"Because by the time you're finished, Wolfgang would've been a granddad!"

"How is that even possible?"

Spy Rise turned back to Scratch and ignored the boys laughter but smiled. "What is?" Both of them had been young recruits and trained alongside each other. The feathered she-dragon growled lightly but shook the tracker in her claws.

"Well this thing says that Dreamcatcher and Shield Shredder are close by..."

"But I thought Snap Shot took his patrol out on them ages ago!"

Snap Shot was the leader of the new Trap Team and had recently set half of Cloudcracker Prison's enemies straight. But these 2 would be a lesson. "Boys!" He called as a dark cloud swept over them, the 'boys' whimpered and pelted back to the elder Skylanders.

"Spy Rise, who's that?"

The tech mentor held his apprentice close while Scratch did the same with a feral Blades, both had a snarl on their protective faces. "Stay close, Check-mate, it's someone you don't want in your head."

Just as said, a blue/purple doll-like head floated just above them. "Well, well, well! Look who the clouds brought in!" The young head sneered at the Skylanders below her.

"Dreamcatcher."

Scratch hissed as her emerald eyes glared daggers at the former Doom Raider.

"Ah, Scratch, nice to see you again sistah!"

Spy Rise stood up to her with his former Swap-Force friend beside him. "What do you want, Doom Raider!?"

The floating head hesitated before grinning insanely at them. "Doom Raider? Which, I am not anymore at least. Hood Sickle freed us from your stupid little traps. OMG, what a hottie! Such a nice guy, had no time to talk but Shield Shredd-Head managed to escape with me as Hoodie got crushed underneath a pile of rocks. Poor guy, never got his phone number."

Check-mate and Blades stared up at her in confusion but their elder friends didn't let their guard down, as the floating head continued.

"Anywho, I'm here because I'm on my way back to the Dark Realm, Shieldy here is on his way to find Shrednaught and Chompy Mage. Hopefully Maskermind can fix us... I was scouting ahead when I caught sight of you, want to play a game young-boys?" Her grin grew wider as she shot the question at the young recruits.

"Actually-"

"We were just leaving."

Spy Rise interrupted Blades as the young dragon shot him a glare.

"Aww, well I guess I should be too, but not without a parting gift!"

Suddenly, the floating head sighed, it wasn't normal. The breath was suffocating them and no-one could see through the fog. "Check-mate? Blades! Scratch? Regroup at the top of the hills!" Spy Rise called in hopes of finding everyone unharmed, but his luck turned at the sound of a shredding screech.

"I am Shield Shredder!"

The noise grew louder and a small yelp echoed just loud enough for Scratch to hear. "Blades, I'm coming!"

The she-dragon coughed and fell over a root, only half her brain still clinging onto reality. "Scratch! C'mon!" Spy Rise could just hear the wheezing of the Air Skylander and saw a glimpse of his apprentice. "Check-mate, over here!" Suddenly quick foot-steps sounded and Spy Rise's faith fell when he realized it was the villain with a shredding shield.

"Blades, Check-mate, run to the hill! I'll meet you there!"

Turning around, he received a punch to the face and went flying back until he hit a tree, hard. Suddenly the shadowed form of a dragon raced past him and leapt onto Shield Shredder, guessing Dreamcatcher had left, Spy Rise went to find Scratch. "Check-mate!" He coughed and coughed until:

"Over here! Scratch is hurt! Where's Blades?"

Relief flooded over him as he re-joined his apprentice and injured friend. "Blades is dealing with Shield Shredder, I'll call for a portal, stay here, I'm going to get Blades!"

* * *

><p><span>Blades' P.O.V<span>

"No!"

I yelled as I fell underneath with a yelp, I looked back up at my attacker and snarled. Suddenly through the fog I saw Spy Rise grip onto the villain, Check-mate flew over me and attacked Shield Shredder with his razors. I wanted to get up and rush back in there to help my friends but I was caught on something, a root maybe, but I couldn't let that stop me!

I roared and ripped myself free, pain stung my side but I was able to push Spy Rise out of the shredding shield's way. We spiralled backwards in a heap and lied there, in pain and smoke inhalation.

I heard Check-mate scream in terror but my eyes were starting to close with exhaustion. Scratch is injured, Spy Rise is knocked-out, Check-mate is battling beyond limits, and I'm here lying on my butt.

I heaved myself up and raced with all my might toward the battle, another ripple of pain seared my body but I tried hard to ignore it. A shriek pierced the air and I stopped dead in my tracks, blood seeped from a small cut as he lay there, motionless. The victor stood still looking at him for a moment and then turned around to face me. The fog was clearing like a burden but a new one had weighed me down. His attacker stared at me and then shot a glance at the now active portal. He stared at me again and then left in shock.

I limped and collapsed over to the unfamiliar body, I couldn't believe it, I had been too late. My best friend was dead, Check-mate was dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Violent and sad? Sorry... But there are other chapters so don't worry! I thought that there hasn't been an elf in the tech element and I thought of this sad story. In honour of a young brave Skylander, we have named our Dark Stealth Elf "Check Mate"! Oh and this is Check-mate:<em>**

**_Name: Check-mate_**

**_Element: Tech Skylander_**

**_Species: Elf_**

**_Battle Cry: "Prepare to be checked out!" _**

**_Colour: White skin with black armour and pale blue eyes with dark green hair._**

**_Weapons: Razor raids, twirl-kick & cloaking._**

**_Rank: New recruit (Trap Team)_**

**_Best friends: Blades, Flameslinger & Snap Shot._**

**_Mentor: Spy Rise_**

**_Read, Relish, Review! _**


	2. Now

**_Yes, next chapter!_**

**_I do not own Skylanders!_**

**_I own OCs & story! _**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Check Point<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Blades' P.O.V<span>

I stared at my friend, my _best_ friend, I couldn't believe it! Suddenly I felt a small feather stroke my shoulder and startled to face Sonic Boom. The air Skylanders had come, as well as Gearshift and her mentor Bouncer! I would feel excited if it weren't for who lied limply at my claws. I saw Spy Rise being hosted up by Lightning Rod and Jet-Vac, Scratch was being comforted by Warnado and Whirlwind as Gusto gently picked up the feathered sphinx. Sonic Boom crouched down beside Check-mate as Gearshift laced a cold hand on my neck and slowly pulled me towards the swirling vortex of the portal. I felt my claws dig into the soft earth and my eyes pinned the small elf.

"Blades-"

"Leave him, Gearshift, I'll take over."

The female robot hesitated and then left, I stared at Check-mate for sometime until claws belonging of Jet-Vac shook me. "Hey, you alright?"

I felt my claws dig even deeper and my face screw up, something was trickling down my face, slow but steady and wet, my voice was rasp and my vision went all fuzzy.

"Am I crying?"

* * *

><p><span>Flameslinger's P.O.V<span>

I watched and waited by the vivid portal, ever since Spy Rise had urgently called for a portal, Eon had said to stand by. I was worried about the kid, Check-mate, but I knew he would be alright. Sunburn's apprentice, Trail Blazer, snorted impatiently beside me.

Suddenly both air and tech Skylanders stepped through the portal with their heads down in a mourning state. I knew something was wrong; Spy Rise was leaning on Gearshift and Bouncer, Gusto had Scratch in his arms as he walked past us with Whirlwind and Warnado, Jet-Vac came next walking slowly beside a stifling Blades, last came Lightning Rod with little Check-mate limp in his arms.

"What happened?"

I demanded, shocked but calm, the air Skylander turned to me with a sorrow expression. "Check-mate is not alive anymore."

My mouth and unseen eyes both widen, although I wore a bandana, I could clearly hear and smell everything. "Check-mate's dead? How?"

Suddenly I heard Blades whirl around and bristle as he gritted his teeth. "I'll tell you how: Shield Shredder and Dreamcatcher are responsible for this!" The young dragon hissed in fury, even Trail Blazer took a step back, Jet-Vac pressed a hand on the recruit's trembling shoulder.

"That is enough, you are wounded, go rest."

I heard Blades grit his teeth and storm away, half-crying half-grumbling.

* * *

><p>The next few days were littered with rage and grief. The Undead Skylanders were preparing for the ceremony and the Tech Skylanders were having a private talk. Jet-Vac had personally promised Blades to see Check-mate again before sending him off. Hex was going to join them incase of emergency.<p>

Blades had been the worst of them all these past days. Not eating, crying himself to sleep, shutting himself away. He had been able to talk to Jet-Vac and Scratch but that was all. He trotted up to the stone where it was written "Check-mate" in grave letters. Below it said: "A young soul that would've been."

Blades crushed the urge to cry his pain out again, but he face the stone bravely, behind him Jet-Vac and Hex were waiting patiently. Blades dipped his head in greeting to the stone, pretending it was just his best friend.

"Hey Checky, how are things? I'm sorry I wasn't there to save in time. It's what I'm supposed to do! Right?" His breath hitched but he calmed down quickly. "I know you wouldn't want this, for me to grieve and everything but it's hard. All you wanted was to fight alongside me and be the best of the best. I'm so sorry! If you're listening, just tell me please, are you okay?" A moment's silence pierced the air before Blades drew in another sharp breath and continued. "I'm so sorry, Check-mate. If I could change anything or bring you back I would." He heard Hex stiffened but continued on. "I hope you're happy, wherever you are, you're my best friend. I'll keep fighting for you, like you did for us..." He had no more to say, as Jet-Vac drew him into a hug, a sharp shadow flew by them. Blades looked up into the sky to see Cynder pass by with Eye-Small.

"Hey!"

The dark dragoness called out as they swooped down; Ghost Roaster, Rattle Shake, Krypt King & Hijinx joined them by the stone. "What's up?" The purple dragoness had a friendly smile and bright blue eyes, she seemed relaxed...

"Oh, we're just talking to Check-mate, thank-you Cynder." Jet-Vac said in a polite tone but Blades sensed fear beneath it as well, what was he afraid about?

"Hello Blades!" Krypt King stated, although a Trap master, he still was a young recruit like the said dragon. Blades dipped his head and smiled in greeting to the Undead warrior.

"Ghost Roaster, I want you to search around the marked areas and nowhere else! Rattle Shake, stand here and guard! Krypt King, I want you to stay beside the Core of Light to learn this stuff! Hijinx, you go with Krypt King as well! Cynder, you are the eye in the sky, anything that awakens you take it back down!" Hex started barking orders and soon enough, the skylanders were all gone except for Jet-Vac, Hex, Blades and Rattle Shake. The outlawed snake swap-forcer was silently standing guard beside the stone.

_'Is this what Undead Skylanders do when they prepare for the dead?' _Blades wondered to himself, what a weird task!

"Would you like to see how Check-mate's doing?" Hex asked softly, Blades looked at her confusedly but nodded, Jet-Vac took a step back and beckoned to Blades as he did the same. Suddenly a flash of white and a pale grey pool appeared. Inside, a young black and white elf awed at the scene.

"Check-mate!?"

Blades asked himself, Hex chuckled as they watched.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow, where am I? Hey, what happened to Spy Rise? Where's Blades? Is Scratch okay?"<em>

_Another figure joined the small elf, it was larger, lean and definitely in charge. "Who are you? Where are my friends?"_

_The figure smiled warmly at him. "My name is Sky Chase. Your friends are alright, Spy Rise is okay. Scratch is healing well, and Blades..." Her smile faded as she continued. "Is mourning, for you."_

_Check-mate suddenly realized what had happened. "No, why!?"_

_"You are brave, strong, young, fair. A true hero-"_

_"A would've been Skylander! Yep, that story's going to be a hit!"_

_Check-mate sarcastically yelled, he threw his hands u in the air and waved them, trying to hold back tears. Suddenly another figure joined the first, well-built and muscular. "Shut it kid! We all got problems but some don't end out like they should."_

_"And why should I listen to you?" Check-mate challenged, panting from the tantrum from earlier. _

_"Because I'm Redwash, one of the Settlers."_

_"What's a 'Settler'?" _

_The first figure spoke up again. "A 'Settler' is one of the first Skylanders ever to exist in Skylands' history, I am their leader." Sky Chase informed calmly but even she looked to be stressed._

_Three more forms joined the first. "We're Evac, Mudslide & Fury. The first of Tech, Earth and Fire elements." A deep voice belonging to Mudslide boomed. Evac came running up to Check-mate excitedly._

_"Oh little Check-mate, I'm so sorry it turned out to be like this! Forgive me!"_

_Check-mate hesitated, this was a stranger, but he forgave her. After all, she was from the same element of him._

_"Forgive us all, Check-mate, we died believing that our heroic descendants would guide and keep our world safe..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright I should have the next chapter up soon and I'll do the Settlers last because that might take a while...<em>**

**_Star4 _**


	3. Next

**_Sorry this took awhile..._**

**_I don't own Skylanders!_**

**_Credit goes to rightful owners! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Check Out<span>_**

* * *

><p><span>Scratch's P.O.V<span>

As I swooped down with Whirlwind to land beside Sonic Boom for the ceremony of Check-mate, I thought back to the days when Blades and him would hang out. They would spend hours at the training arena training or boasting, either they'd soar up into the clouds or they would go play pranks. The day before the patrol was when Check-mate and Blades had relaxed all day after training at Mystic Mountain.

Pit saddened me to see how Blades had taken this. Flameslinger often taught the young tech elf how to train and Spy Rise often took Checky out for a spin with Gearshift or Chopper too.

As I land swiftly beside Sonic Boom and Jet-Vac the giant 'feather head' leaned and whispered: "Where's Blades? He should be here!"

I heard Warnado snort in surprise beside him and shrugged. The past few days; Blades had cried himself softly to sleep every night and had eaten nothing, heck, he hadn't even been bothered to boast down at the training arena!

"I have no idea." I replied, surely Blades would be the first one here? The Undead and Tech elements were to be the first Skylanders there. Undead had to make sure that everything went well while the fallen warrior's fellow Skylanders from the same element said their vows and goodbyes first. But Blades had said his goodbye a day before the ceremony.

I saw Master Eon beckon Hugo, Hex, Jet-Vac and Spyro to address the ceremony. Spy Rise was next to them.

"To a little friend that would've made the ranks of a Skylander, we say goodbye and farewell in peace." Eon Stepped forward and place a young black and silver poppy upon the stone which protected the body of little Check-mate.

Jet-Vac stepped forward with a red and white orchid in hand. "He was a young hero, one that we will never forget." Scratch was impressed, he had corrected Eon and chose wiser promising words.

Next was Hex with a black and yellow tulip. "A hero, a Skylander, I don't care. For this, I hope you find what you've found and rest in peace." The elven sorceress crouched down and placed the tiny flower on top of the stone.

Spyro darted forward with a pearl white and golden Hibiscus in his jaws, he placed it gently down beside Hex's and straightened up so he looked like a dragon made out of dark black stone against the evening sky.

"To a friend and ally, I wish that you were still among us-" I saw Hex stiffen at this and tensed. "But I know that this is were you belong, alongside us, guiding us with the knowledge of the past and whispers of the future." The little dragon dipped his head and his blazing red eyes met the flowered stone. "May you rest in peace, Checky."

I stifled a giggle at the nickname, even in front of the other Skylanders, Spyro could still have fun and sound like a rookie. Spy Rise crawled forward with Zap by his side. At first I was surprised but then I remembered that Zap and Rise had been friends for a long time.

Spy Rise settled a grey daisy beside Jet-Vac's white orchid, hitching a sharp breath, the tech Skylander began his farewell. "I always thought that you would be smarter than me. Check-mate I'm sorry, you were the best apprentice a mentor could ask for. If I had only a time to speak with you I would love to hear every word you would say." So close to breaking down, he dipped his head and retreated back with Zap into the crowd.

I held my breath and watched Eon look around confusedly, I knew he was looking for Blades, again Sonic Boom tensed as if she was about call out to wherever the young blue dragon was.

"We will continue with the ceremony." Eon decided to continue without him, shocked I sat down and forgot all about it.

* * *

><p><span>Blades P.O.V<span>

As I lied there in my bed and watched Fling Kong say goodbye as he left for the ceremony, I thought back to the days when I and Check-mate would sleep in so that we could stay up late and tell stories or have a bragging competition. I sighed and rested my tail over my face in hurt. I had done this, I had sent my best friend away from this world and crushed his dreams. Ever since I could remember we had been friends for a long time...

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback* <em>

_It started out when I was walking around Soda Springs enjoying the warm sun, I wasn't paying attention where I was going and tripped. With an 'oof' I had gotten back up on my paws and spun around at the sound of some laughter. I bristled when I saw a young silver elf with soft white eyes and black clothing. He stared at me with a big smile and held out his hand. "Hi, my name is Check-mate, but you can call me 'Checky' if you want!"_

_Confused and a bit angry I held out my own paw in greeting. "Blades... What are you? Some sort of Chess expert?"_

_The elf's smile grew wider and he seem excited to tell his story. "No, I'm no 'Chess expert', mind you. I'm a Tech Skylander. Me, and my mentor Spy Rise, are here with Chopper to check out a few things before the Soda celebration."_

_"Cool, can I help out?!" I was so excited that I couldn't even feel my tail waving back and forth in happiness. Checky giggled again and I could tell that this 'Skylander' was no older than what I was!_

_"Of course! We could use some more help!" _

_He dashed off with me close behind, and for the first time in ages, I felt the wind race across my skin and armour as I watched the little elf keep up with me. Both our laughing voices echoed throughout the sky..._

* * *

><p>That had been a while ago, now here I was lying in bed sulking like a whimp. Would this how Check-mate will want me to be? I sat bolt-right-up and stared at the wall in thought. <em>Would <em>Check-mate want me to grieve and feel his pain? _Would _he want me to avenge him? Or should I just stay here? Maybe I should of went with Fling Kong? So many questions raced through my mind, but only one stood out.

Would Check-mate want revenge?

I growled and dug my claws into the soft silk, this would be so much easier if he were still alive!

I pounced off my bed and took off toward Mystic Mill where I know that Shield Shredder and his pal Krankenstein would be...!

* * *

><p><span>Shield Shredder's P.O.V<span>

As I watched the others load the stuff into the cartons I thought I heard the furious beating of wings overhead, but nothing was there! Oh well, just a stupid imagination, am I right?

I limped back outside to fetch another crate, Krankenstein was on guard watch. I asked if he had seen anything, response; no.

I shrugged it off and huddled back inside. Ever since that battle with the Skylanders I had a nasty limp in my foot from that little blue dragon. How I'd like to give him a pain in the foot! But then the little elf came into my mind. We had been locked in with each other's weapons just as that tree had fallen down, I heard a screeched and saw the little cyan dragon give me a glare. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when more Skylanders arrived.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, if they thought that I had killed one of their own, they should think again! Stupid nature and it's 'natural' disasters.

As I went to go fetch another crate I heard a fearsome cry and the flurry of wings flapping overhead. I looked up shocked just as I got pinned. It was the little blue dragon! I withered around to get up but he had me pinned. I shouted out for help but everyone seem to stare in shock. A lone Skylander would never attack unless- unless it wanted something badly...

I kicked and manage to turn around to come face-to-face with glowing vivid yellow eyes and sharp fangs with a distraught face of Blades the little blue dragon. To me he seemed vicious to the others, he seemed weak. His ribs were showing and his normally royal blue colour was now a dull faded grey. His armour had been ruffled and shaken and even his eyes looked beyond despair.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy!?" I spat at him.

He gave a weak growl and I knew that this creature wouldn't last long here, let alone attack. Surely this rookie had to be wiser?

"What did you do to the little elf Check-mate?" He hissed but bit back a sharp yelp of pain as I spun around and pushed him off. I was wrong, they did blame me!

"I didn't do anything! He-"

"Liar!" He leapt at me again but failed and landed beside me on the ground belly first. With a weak growl and a massive hiss, he got back up and faced me with all the hatred I could've yet to known.

"No, listen!" I hissed back at him, maybe I could talk some sense into him? "I didn't dispatch your little friend. He and I were locked in combat, my shield hit the tree and it toppled over on top of us. He pushed me out of the way and took the blow. Skylander, we may be enemies, but your friend saved my life..."

* * *

><p><span>Blades P.O.V<span>

"What?"

I stood frozen in shock, he had to be lying! Why else would Check-mate save this villain? I shook my head in dismissive confusion and flew off, I know that they wouldn't attack me but I still held my ground.

When I got back it was all talk and no listen for me, Jet-Vac, Hex and Master Eon. I watched the sky baron march up to me with a broad angry face, Scratch was padding silently behind him with her tail drooping and head down. I guess I was in big trouble...

"Blades! Where were you? Why are you covered in dirt? I sent Fling Kong back to check on you but he said you weren't there!" I was surprised that the old-timer hadn't turned himself into chicken fry stew!

"I'm sorry Jet-vac," I dipped my head as I landed down in front of him. "But I decided to go for a flight, I accidently got winded and had to crash land but I'm fine now. Did I miss out on the ceremony?"

The baron stared at the ground and looked back at me, I almost died as I winced when he gave me that deadly look. "Out for a flight?" He hissed in a quiet tone, I knew he was trying to stay calm but it wasn't working, soon enough he would have Slam Bam and Ghost Roaster cook me into Dragonfly Pizza!

"Out for a flight!?" He repeated and I saw Scratch shoot the sky baron a shocked glance at how quickly he had changed tones, Jet-vac was at the point of bristling to twice his size. "Blades! Supervision! What could've happened to you if you got more than just 'winded'? And heck yeah you missed the ceremony! Eon was looking for you!"

I winced again ad started to slowly pace backwards, maybe I should've gone for a bit longer? Now didn't seem the right time for Jet-vac's forgiveness...

Scratch leapt forward and hissed harshly at him, I looked over my shoulder to see Sonic Boom, Whirlwind and Spyro high up in the clouds watching below. Great, just great; so no matter what I did, I always came out with a bang!

Jet-vac trembled from the yelling and stalked off to find Eon and inform him of my arrival. Scratch crawled forward and stared at me, my own reflection in her emerald eye-armour. She dipped her head and flicked her tail as the three flyers took off.

"Sorry..."

She sighed and beckoned me with her tail. "Come, Spy Rise wants to talk to you with Check-mate."

* * *

><p><span>Spy Rise's P.O.V<span>

As soon as the crowd had broken up, me and Zap decided to stay beside the stone keeping vigil before it was carried away by the magic of Skylands. Zap had curled beside me to keep warm as we watched the sun go down. The soft patter of claws made us turn around to see Blades and Scratch. I smiled at them in greeting while Zap gave a soft muttering click.

"You wanted to talk?"

Zap and Scratch left us alone while I and Blades stared at the stone in front of us, sharing a silent overwhelming grief. It was dark now and the stars shone brighter than ever but it was still too dark for our liking. In the distance, few creatures groaned but remained silent as to not disturb the living dead as the roamed.

"Blades, I know you were a close friend of Check-mate." I began, I felt the little dragon tense beside me but remained silent. "If you could, would you still want Check' to be happy?" I had noticed the screaming of Jet-Vac earlier and known that the cyan reptile would be on a tight leash from now on but couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for the little guy.

He shrugged and stared at his claws, I noticed that they were working themselves finely in the soil. "I guess I would still be the same old self if it hadn't been for this..."

I understood what he meant. I huffed a sigh in agreement and we stayed until dawn was nothing more than a spark of light upon the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tada! Finished!<em>**

**_I'm glad but I'll have the OCs list up next quickly so be on the lookout! Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_It was sad, yes, but at least it ended in a good way..._**

**_Star4_**


	4. Skylanders Settlers

**And here are those Skylander OCs! **

**I don't own Skylanders!**

**Credit goes to rightful owners! **

**I hope you enjoyed the story of Blades and Checky! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Sky Chase<strong>_

_**Species: Female Drow**_

_**Battle cry: "May the sun light our way!"**_

_**Element: Air**_

_**Position: Leader**_

_**Look: Tall and lean with green skin and black eyes with blue hair and golden armour.**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**Stealth Attack**_

_**Arm Clawings**_

_**Speedy Strike**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**As a young female drow being raised in warships; Sky Chase was well known for her curiosity and benefit in helping out around the drow blimps. At the age of being grown up, Sky Chase decided to adventure out on her own, believing there was more than cleaning out deadly war-cannons. She soon came across some strange creatures that considered themselves the 'portal masters'. They told the young drow many stories of Skylands and it's heroes. Excited to take part in helping out and having a well-spirit, Sky Chase agreed to become a Skylander alongside her team-mates; the Settlers. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Frozen Fall<strong>_

_**Battle cry: "Nobody got time for that!"**_

_**Species: Unknown Male**_

_**Element: Water**_

_**Position: Young Rookie**_

_**Look: Ice-furred two-legged creature with a deep golden chain and mystic green eyes.**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**A shield circle made of ice**_

_**Shoots forward**_

_**Can camouflage for a certain amount of time**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Still new on his feet, Frozen Fall lived up to his name. When he was younger, he would freeze up in front of people and literally fall over his own feet! His shy nature soon made him a hero. One day while out on a difficult walk, Frozen Fall overheard the plans of a destructive war-mongering raging across his homelands. Racing as fast as he could back home, he tried to warn everyone but when no-one believed him the invaders soon took over his homeland. Frozen Fall managed to escape while being the 'weak one', he caught up with Sky Chase and told the female drow everything. With the Skylanders beside him, they managed to win back his home. Volunteering to prove himself not 'weak' he joined up with Sky Chase and the rest of the Skylanders. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Mudslide<strong>_

_**Battle cry: "Eagle's eye, evil's lie!"**_

_**Species: Male sky Heron**_

_**Element: Earth**_

_**Position: Hawk's-eye**_

_**Look: Two-legged brown-feathered bird with black talons and crystal-white narrowed eyes.**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**Can burrow underground**_

_**Slices enemies with claws**_

_**Has feather-like daggers that he can shoot at enemies**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Mudslide had been a troublemaker and a mess-keeper in his youth. But one day, he blew his last chance and was exiled from his homeland. Understanding the importance of life, he begun to seek out different cultures and ways of the soil he walked on. This caught the eyes of a portal master, inviting him to be a loyal Skylander, although he still gets into trouble! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Tussock<strong>_

_**Battle cry: "Big, broad, and definitely takin' ya down!" **_

_**Species: Friend male Robot**_

_**Mini counterpart: Moss Rock **_

_**Look: A Chrome metal robot with baby blue eyes and grey swirling over paintjob.**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**Fierce upper cut**_

_**Scanning unknown enemies for protection and warning**_

_**Bright glow that blinds enemies for a certain amount of time**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Being nothing but a young seed of a tree taken from his home to be experimented on, Tussock had wished he had never been born. He was now an ugly threat to nature itself, but over time he learned to control his powers and was well known among the mass of Skylands. Hearing of his 'abilities' Eclipse swooped in to take a look but came out be singed. Vowing to take on being a hero and friendly to all, Tussock joined the Skylanders but kept wary of Eclipse after that. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Evac<strong>_

_**Battle cry: "Silent and stealthy, cunning and friendly!"**_

_**Species: Unknown female robot**_

_**Element: Tech**_

_**Position: Hunter/tracker**_

_**Look: Lithe/small copper-coloured fox-like robot creature with piercing yellow eyes. **_

_**Weapons:**_

_**Transformable arm cannons**_

_**Feet turn into wheels so you can glide away from danger**_

_**Laser-eye attacks**_

_**Creates a fierce bark/growl that stuns & kills enemies**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**In a wooden workshop far from the reach of the Skylanders, Kaos made a deal with a mechanic to create a warpath devil. When Evac was 'born' she thought the lonely mechanic needed a friend. After learning about the plans for her future, Evac crept silently away farther from home and sought out help, and she found it alongside the Skylanders. Understanding that as well as she could be used for evil, there was always good remaining inside her. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Rampage<strong>_

_**Battle cry: "Now you see me, now you don't!"**_

_**Species: Ghost**_

_**Mini counterpart: Fury**_

_**Element: Undead**_

_**Look: Small but stocky, pale green, almost invisible and black eye-pupils with a blue glow. (glow is in game!)**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**Masks enemies (like ghosts)**_

_**Cuts straight through enemies without taking damage (enemies do though...)**_

_**Can disappear/hide in the shadows and regenerate health**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Coming from the underworld, Rampage was your average little spooky ghost. Curiosity that led him to our world, he seemed like a raging forbidden nightmare, right? After hearing of terrorizing undead spirits, the portal masters soon sent their Skylanders to investigate. Poor Rampage wanted nothing more but a group of friends to help him figure out his misery and this new wonderful world. Upon meeting Tussock and Evac, Rampage was probably too excited to become their friends. Instead, he became a Skylander, so that he could fight off evil and bring good where his path led him to. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Red See<strong>_

_**Battle cry: "Snapping up some fun!"**_

_**Species: Male crab**_

_**Position: Right hand**_

_**Element: Magic**_

_**Look: Like a giant red crab... Horizontal frame, red skin with only 2 arms and 4 legs with a blue bandana covering his left eye, both eyes are a deep violet.**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**Snapping claws that grabs enemies so he can head-butt them**_

_**Can climb well but doesn't jump very high...**_

_**Can breathe a sleeping magic that stuns enemies**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Little Red and his opposite brother Black Cee, were young helpers around the entire pirate service. When his joyful brother mysteriously disappeared, Red See began to ignore the pirates demands to get his head back into the game and set out at once to find him. Realizing that Black Cee had been working with evil, Red See couldn't believe it and waged a bloodthirsty revenge against this. He soon met a travelling drow by the name of Sky Chase , agreeing to become better than what he was, he teamed up with his new friend and earned a priceless role beside her. The importance of becoming a Skylander and fighting evil. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Eclipse<strong>_

_**Battle cry: "Let's get this over with..."**_

_**Species: Male dragon**_

_**Mini counterpart: Bomb fire **_

_**Position: Flyer/Runner**_

_**Element: Fire**_

_**Look: Four-legged dragon with winged arms and a golden harness with blazing pale cyan, almost white, eyes.**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**Has a mighty fire breath like any other dragon**_

_**Has claws that can slash through any enemy**_

_**Can fly over things (higher in the game)**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Hailing from the Dragon Temples, Eclipse was promised greatness and fortunate destiny. Hating how everyone treated him differently, Eclipse fled his homeland and sought out the so called 'portal masters', thinking that they could help or change him forever. Instead, they saw true greatness and the heart of a true warrior, at first Eclipse didn't like this. But he agreed and became known as a fearsome Skylander. Never leaving his home where it stayed in his heart, he joined the Settlers and kept loyal to his true self. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I think I should do a little challenge book on these Skylanders' backstories... <strong>**What do you guys think? Review and let me know! **

**Star4**


End file.
